Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe
by Maddy-BB
Summary: ¿El final de una historia de amor realmente lo es? *Traducción de Til Death Do Us Part de FaithinBones.*


**Esta historia ocurre dentro de muchos años y Michael y Christine están casados. Esto va a ser muy triste así que si no están de humor para ello deténganse aquí. **

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooo

Con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Christine vio el video que su padre había hecho para ella cuando era una bebé. Lo había titulado, "Mis Últimas Palabras" y estaba en la caja de seguridad de su padre en el banco junto con su última voluntad. Michael se había ofrecido a ir al banco y retirar el contenido de la caja y llevarlo a casa y supo, tan pronto como había abierto el sobre y visto las palabras en el disco que él y Christine iban a estar en problemas.

Al llevar el disco a casa, Michael sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Su suegra había tenido un accidente de auto tres semanas antes junto con su marido. Ella iba manejando y había perdido el control en las calles cubiertas de hielo. Ella había muerto al instante y su marido había sobrevivido. No sobrevivió mucho tiempo porque tan pronto como había descubierto que Brennan se había ido se dio por vencido y se reunió con ella dos semanas más tarde.

El video mostraba al padre de Christine en su mejor momento. Parecía tener alrededor de 42 años y estaba muy emocionado mientras lo grababa. Señalando una esquina del video, Michael sonrió al ver a Brennan espiando a Booth mientras hacia el video. Al final, Booth se había colocado dos dedos de la mano derecha en los labios y los había movido hacia la cámara, cuando vieron a Brennan correr hacia él y arrojarse en sus brazos. Él se había quejado con ella por arruinar su video y porque lo tendría que hacer de nuevo, pero, obviamente, nunca lo hizo. Christine se había colocado las manos sobre la boca y vio a su padre sostener a su madre y mecerla. El amor en su rostro era tan dulce que los hizo llorar a ella y a Michael. Cuando se quejó con ella los hizo sonreír. Eran ellos, por siempre congelados en un video hecho treinta y cuatro años antes de sus muertes, un momento casi olvidado en el tiempo, resucitado para que una generación más joven lo viera y lo disfrutara. Representaba un pequeño destello en el tiempo que sería guardado y visto una y otra vez por unos amorosos hija e hijo, nietos y bisnietos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Christine estaba sentada en una silla mirando fijamente el ataúd de su padre cuando Parker se sentó junto a ella. "Hey, pequeña, ¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Volviendo sus húmedos ojos hacia su hermano, Christine sonrió, "Estoy bien."

Asintiendo, Parker miró el ataúd y luego se inclinó hacia su hermana, "Chrissy, Papá sostiene una caja en su mano, ¿Qué es?"

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Christine se aclaró la garganta, "¿Sabes que Mamá dejó instrucciones de ser cremada y que sus cenizas se esparcieran en un volcán?"

Sonriendo, Parker palmeó la rodilla de Christine, "Si, Michael me lo dijo después del funeral de Bones. Ya hice los arreglos para estar fuera del trabajo con ustedes cuando se tomen unas vacaciones este verano e ir a Hawai. A ella le encantaría todo el esfuerzo que pondremos en esta pequeña aventura."

Asintiendo, Christine se aclaró la garganta otra vez, "Antes de morir Papá me pidió que enterrara las cenizas de ella con él en su ataúd. Él quería descansar con ella. Yo no podía romperle el corazón así que, le prometí que lo haría."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Parker preguntó, "¿No vas a hacer lo del volcán?"

Haciendo una mueca, Christine, respondió, "No, si lo haremos. Yo puse un poco de las cenizas de Mamá en una caja y la sellé para protegerlas y luego puse la caja en la mano de Papá. Él cumplió su deseo y Mamá el suyo."

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Parker se quedó mirando el ataúd, "Dios, él la amaba tanto."

Asintiendo, Christine murmuró, "Y ella lo amaba tanto a él. Él no podía vivir sin ella y tampoco quería descansar sin ella."

Sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por su rostro, Parker se abrazó a sí mismo, "Desearía poder encontrar un amor así."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pues, nada que decir, yo sigo llorando. **


End file.
